dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Majin Buu's house
is a house built by Majin Buu on Earth after he killed Babidi. It is located west of Gingertown and east of Yahhoy. Overview The house is made out of humans that Buu turned into clay with his Transfiguration Beam. Majin Buu built this house in a land that is a mixture of grass and dirt. In the house, there is a kitchen, a living room, a bathroom, two bedrooms (one for Majin Buu and one for Mr. Satan), and a kennel for Bee. Majin Buu's house is where Mr. Satan meets Majin Buu and attempts numerous times to kill him: through poison, explosives and even physical assault, all of which fail so miserably that Majin Buu does not even realize that they are attempts to kill him. Mr. Satan eventually gives up and begins performing maid services at Majin Buu's house, such as cooking and giving Majin Buu baths. While he is living with Mr. Satan, Majin Buu finds a dog by the side of the road, brings it home and names it Bee. After Van Zant and Smitty used Rocket Launchers to blow up Majin Buu's house, Majin Buu rebuilds the house, adding features to it that makes it resemble a dog. Video Game Appearances The area where is Majin Buu's house is a playable battle stage in Dragon Ball Z: Shin Butōden, with the house seen in the background. In Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3, the player can fly over it and, in some cases, visit it. Majin Buu's house also appears in Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, Good Buu rebuilds his house though this time it is not made from Earthlings turned into clay due to Innocent Buu's promise to Mr. Satan to stop killing which Good Buu kept. Mira places a Distorted Time Egg created by one of Towa's failed attempts to artificially recreate Tokitoki's Eggs near Majin Buu's House. When Majin Buu noticed this he inquired what Mira was doing but Mira told him to be quiet and went about his business. Majin Buu took the egg and kept it, meanwhile a large time rift was created around Majin Buu's House creating a new timeline within the rift which was large but stable. Chronoa send Time Patrollers to investigate the cause. One of them was the Majin Future Warrior who investigates it during the prologue. They witness Majin Buu reading a book as Mr. Satan is helping his friend get settled into his new home as he apparently just moved in recently. Buu asks Mr. Satan about a word in the book he is reading which Mr. Satan shockingly discovers is Bob & Margaret a controversial adult book. Mr. Satan asks where he got it and Buu reveals he found it in Mr. Satan's room which is why Mr. Satan recognizes the book as it belongs to him. Mr. Satan tries to convince Buu not to read it due to its adult subject matter and tries to confiscate it but Buu stubbornly refuses and Mr. Satan gives up to go prepare Buu's dinner, as Buu ponders about the term "Lovey-Dovey" which he had read in the book. The Future Warrior is unable to investigate further as they are reassigned to a critical new mission involving the use of Time Scrolls. However after they prove themself to be a capable Time Patroller Chronoa asks them to investigate the five rifts including Majin Buu's House. Majin Buu lonely and inspired by Mr. Satan's relationship with his daughter Videl, decided to create his own family using Fission. He asks the Future Warrior who he befriends while they are investigating the rift to bring him food he needs to perform fission to create his Majin family. After helping him create his family Buu shows them the egg and tells him about the pale man who left it there. The Future Warrior convinces Buu to give him the egg which they take back to Chronoa, who after the other Distorted Time Eggs are collected allows the Majin Buu's House time rift remain, allowing the Future Warrior and other Time Patrollers to visit Majin Buu and his new family. Majin Buu also helps the Future Warrior obtain their Pure Majin form if they are a Majin. Several Majin Time Patrollers are happy about this as it allows them to visit the Majin family. Gallery Dbz237 - by (dbzf.ten.lt) 20120329-16435854.jpg|Area around the house BeeHouse.png|Buu's house shaped like a dog The Evil of Men - Cooking smoke in Majin Buu's house.PNG|Majin Buu's house SatanCooking.png|Buu's kitchen BatherSatan.png|Buu's bathroom SatanRoom.png|Mr. Satan's bedroom Dragon Ball Z - Buu's Fury 1402867814276.png|Majin Buu and Evil Buu near Majin Buu's house in Buu's Fury References Site Navigation es:Casa de Majin Buu Category:Places on Earth Category:Houses